Go Rock
by Liu7
Summary: Perjuangan sebuah band sejak pembentukan awal dan ambisi mereka tentang tampil disebuah Festival bergengsi. Random Cast Inside


Author : Liu

Title : Go Rock

Cast : Himchan BAP, Chanyeol EXO, Kang Seungyoon Winner, Jung Junyoung & Kim Kwangyeon LEDApple.

Length : Chapters

Rated : T

Gender : Friendship, Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chanyeol menatap malas langit-langit ruang latihannya. Dia menoleh kearah Himchan yang masih merakit entah apa dimeja yang tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Suasana disana sangat sepi, hanya suara perkakas Himchan yang sesekali terdengar. Chanyeol menghela nafas bosan dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Nunna…"

"Mmm,"

"Bagaimana band kita bisa maju, kalau dari dulu personilnya hanya aku saja."

"itu hanya masalah waktu yeol. Kita lihat saja nanti kedepan."

"Kurasa kau gagal jadi meneger Nunna."

"Hei, kubilang, lihatlah nanti." Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan meraih gitar cokelat yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Nunna, aku lapar."

"Ayo kita cari makan. Aku yang traktir hari ini,"

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam saat didepan restoran ayam langganannya saat dia melihat seorang gadis sedang bermain gitar dengan indah. Chanyeol mendekat agar bisa mendengar suara gadis itu lebih jelas. Chanyeol terdiam dan menikmati suara gadis berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu terdiam dan menoleh kebelakang setelah menyadari aura keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol maupun gadis itu hanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Gadis itu hampir saja berlari pergi, namun Chanyeol segera menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Tunggu, aggashi…" Namun gadis itu menyentakan Chanyeol dengan keras dan segera berlari menjauh. Chanyeol masih terus terpaku menatap gadis berambut hitam itu yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Himchan yang menyadari Chanyeol menghilang dari belakangnya segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terduduk dijalan.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan personil tambahan nunna." Himchan Nampak terkejut namun akhirnya menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Nugu?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi suara dan permainan gitarnya sangat indah."

"Baiklah, misi pertama kita adalah menemukan gadis itu."

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Gadis itu berjalan pelan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bernuansa Jepang. Rumah itu terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada suara seorang wanita yang terus marah-marah didalam rumah itu. "Eomma, aku pulang. Bagaimana keadaan eomma hari ini?"

"Arghh, dasar anak bodoh. Apa saja yang kau lakukan diluar sana seharian. Yang kau lakukan hanya bersantai dan bermain. Dasar anak tidak berguna, dasar anak tidak tau diri."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut dan segera berjalan menjauhi kamar ibunya dan meninggalkan wanita itu terus mengomel sendiri. Gadis itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meletakan gitar cokelat miliknya keatas tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kearah luar jendelanya.

"Appa, aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan eomma." Gadis itu terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya dan kembali menangis, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

Himchan dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam sebuah club malam langganan mereka. Chanyeol segera saja menghampiri counter minuman, sedangkan Himchan langsung berjalan kearah DJ yang sedang asyik bermain. DJ tampan yang sedang asyik melakukan aksi segera meminta temannya menggatikan saat melihat Himchan berjalan kearahnya. Namja itu member isyarat Himchan untuk mengikutinya. Hiamchan menurut dan mengikuti namja itu menju bagian belakang club.

"Bagaimana?" Himchan langsung saja To the point setelah dia dan namja berambut hitam itu sampai ditempat yang sedikit sepi.

"Santai Himchan, kau ini selalu terburu-buru. Orang seperti dia sedikit sulit ditemukan,"

"So?"

"Tapi aku berhasil. Dia sekarang bekerja paruh waktu disebuah café. Kurasa dia sudah meninggalkan dunia band."

"Aku akan mendapatkan dia lagi,"

"Himchan, kau taukan alasannya pergi."

"Yups, semua tentang adiknya. Aku tau itu Dujun. Tenang saja, bukankah hidup harus terus maju kedepan. Kita tidak bisa selamanya dibayangi masa lalu."

"Yah, kau itu memang keras kepala. Jadi aku bisa bilang apa lagi."

"Kau bisa bilang alamat café tempatnya bekerja." Dujun tersenyum kecil dan memajukan tubuhnya kearah Himchan,

"Lalu, apa yang kudapat?" Himchan memasang wajah berfikir namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Makan malam ini dirumahku."

"Baiklah." Dujun tersenyum kecil dan membayangkan akan mendapatkan makan malam romantis dirumah Himchan. Dujun segera saja memberikan secarik kertas ketangan Himchan yang berisi sederet alamat.

"Jangan lupa bawa bahan makanan besok malam kerumah. Lebihkan sedikit, Chanyeol sekarang tinggal bersamaku juga."

"Apa? Akan ada Chanyeol."

"Yups, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Tuan Yoon." Himchan hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Dujun yang masih terdiam.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa hangat, diawal musim semi yang biasanya hujan, pagi ini cuasa terasa hangat dan membuat banyak orang senang keluar rumah. Himchan kini sedang berdiri didepan sebuah café dan terus mengamati seorang namja berambut blonde yang Nampak melayani para tamu. Namja itu terdiam saat tidak sengaja melihat Himchan sedang duduk dibangku yang ada didepan café tempatnya berkerja. Namja itu segera keluar dan menghampiri Himchan.

"Himchan Nunna," Namja itu menatap Himchan tidak percaya dan berdiri tepat didepan Himchan.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu makne." Himchan tersenyum dan menepuuk tempat disampingnya.

"Aku masih harus bekerja nunna, lima belas menit lagi jam kerjaku berkahir."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana makne." Namja berambut blonde itu merubah raut wajahnya saat Himchan terus memanggilnya dengan nama Makne.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Makne nunna,"

"Sudah kembali saja bekerja Makne," Himchan tersenyum cuek dan mengibaskan tangannya memerintahkan namja itu pergi.

"Terserah sajalah."  
.

.

Himchan masih menunggu dengan sabar dibangku yang sama, walau sesekali dia terkantuk-kantuk, Himchan tetap duduk bahkan tidak pergi semeterpun dari sana. Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam akhirnya namja berambut blonde itu berlari menghampiri Himchan, kali ini dengan pakaian yang santai.

"Maaf nunna, aku harus mencuci piring dulu."

"Tenang saja Makne, aku punya banyak waktu hari ini."

"Nunna," Namja itu Nampak kesal dan itu mengundang Himchan tertawa kecil.

"Arraseo Kwangyeonie." Himchan segera berdiri dan mengisyaratakan namja itu berjalan bersamanya.

"Itu sama saja nunna, Kwangyeonie? Apa itu," Himchan kembali tersenyum dan berusaha mengusap rambut namja disampingnya, namun tangan Himchan tidak sampai.

"Ish, kenapa kau sudah tinggi sekali Kwangyeon. Aku sudah tidak sampai menyentuh kepalamu."

"Nunna saja yang berubah semakin pendek." Himchan segera saja cemberut dan menatap tajam Kwangyeon.

"Enak saja." Himchan kemudian merubah ekspresinya saat ingat tujuannya. "Kwangyeon, aku ingin mengajakmu kembali," Namja itu Nampak terkejut, namun kemudian terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah semua sudah berakhir nunna. One Faith sudah tidak ada,dan aku tidak akan menyentuh benda itu lagi."

"Kwangyeon, aku tau tentang apa yang menimpa Jenny. Dan aku tidak mau kau terus terjebak disana selamanya. Aku ingin kau berfikir kedepan Kwangyeon." Namja berambut blonde itu terdiam dan memandang Himchan sayu.

"Kurasa jawabannya jelas nunna. Aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa nanti." Himchan terdiam setelah kwangyeon pergi, semua sesuai dengan pikirannya tidak akan semudah itu.

.

.

Dua kubu pemuda itu terus saling melempar dan memukul satu sama lain. Pemuda bermata panda yang sejak tadi dengan semangat memukul mundur lawannya, tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namja itu segera saja mundur dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Junyong, kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda itu terus berlari, tidak perduli nafasnya sudah tersenggal dan wajahnya masih membiru karena perkelahian tadi. Namja itu berhenti disebuah jalan besar dan berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Namun nafasnya kembali tercekat saat tak jauh darinya gadis bergaun putih itu kembali muncul.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Kenapa kau selalu datang padaku. Kenapa kau terus menggangguku. Aku muak dengan ini semua," Namja itu terduduk dijalan dan mulai menutup matanya. Dia tidak perduli pada semua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan ganggu aku….!"

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong, Liu bawa fanfic baru nih. Ada dua prolog yang Liu bawa, Liu bakal liat mana yang paling banyak reader dan minta dilanjutin maka dia yang bakal Liu lanjutin. Ayo berikan pendapat, FF mana yang harus Liu dahuluin.

Pilih ya antara FF 'Go Rock' atau FF 'Monster Hunter'. Liu bakal liat sampai hari minggu nanti, mana yang paling banyak minat yang bakal dilanjutin lebih dahulu.

Give Your Vote Please  
#Bow#


End file.
